


Knotty Slut

by Axelex12



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Porn short one-shotSmut
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft)
Kudos: 1





	Knotty Slut

Deleara had been with many worgens in her years since they people joined the Alliance. There was something about those furred and muscled hulky men and women which seduced the elven Sentinel deeply. A lust for being manhandled and fucked into submission laid deep rooted within her. So at every chance she got she’d lay with the Worgens, be it those of grey fur, dark or brown, men or women, it did not matter one bit. Deleara just wanted them badly. It had all started as a curiosity, a shameful thought which would have provoced her peers and disgust. But those thoughts led to fantasies and the fantasies led to action. The first made her feel shame for having slept with someone outside her race. The second was better, and with the third came acceptance, she liked this. By the tenth she was hooked. By the fifteenth it was all she could think about. A hefty warmth would engulf her from top to bottom, goosebumps beginning to lay as a light film over her beautiful elven skin, legs started to shake and her hands got sweaty by the mere thought of it. This was all she wanted now, all she could think about. Oh how she yerned to have her kal’dorei pussy filled with hard raging canine knotted cocks, stretching her good and filling her insides with their potent seed. Pull out and cover her in it! she was desperate, she was addicted. Her twentysecond was a mighty Worgen warrior of the Alliance named Vrass. He invited her to his treehouse home in Winterspring to where he fucked her raw, filled her mouth and every hole and came all over her big beautiful breasts, Deleara tilted her head back and gasped out in unrelenting pleasurable moans and whimpered out “...More”.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
